Seijin no hi
by gokusgirl
Summary: Sakura finally gives into her desires...KakaSaku, final chapter posted. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Seijin no hi**

Written by narutofox (aka gokusgirl)

**NOTE**: This is my first Naruto fanfiction and my first fanfiction I've written a LONG long time. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have but it won't be long. Lemony chapters are forthcoming, of course.

Special thanks to **Nesha** and **ChiyoChan** for beta reading!

I hope you enjoy it, and _please_ don't forget to review. Thanks for stopping by!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One

He had always watched her. It was a habit he picked up from years of wanting her. But this time, this was different. He watched her run away from the dining hall in tears.

Haruno Sakura always threw herself at UchihaSasuke, with disastrous results. He remembered when his team seven was so young, and how Sakura would dote on the raven-haired boy. Having the avenged heart; Sasuke was unmoved by her open display of affection. It became heart wrenching even for a man like Hatake Kakashi to see Sasuke shatter her efforts time and time again. But she never gave up.

And tonight, at the celebration of Seijin no hi (coming of age) Sasuke finalized any attempts that Sakura would have in ever bothering him again. As she ran away, she replayed the final conversation that she would ever hold again with the love of her life…

**.:: FLASHBACK ::.**

"Sakura…I know you have some feelings for me," Sasuke began rather abruptly to silence her constant ramble about how good he looked. "But I must tell you that I have already made plans with my future."

Sakura's heart leapt into her throat. Ringing her hands nervously, she inquired, "W-what do you mean Sasuke-kun? Plans for us?"

As Sasuke eyes faltered from her gaze, he cleared his throat sharply. When his eyes snapped back to her direction, Sakura instantly saw the staid and bitter look in his eyes. "My plans do not include you. It never has. Even if I was attracted to you, it wouldn't matter. My family's name must carry on, and I require a strong woman to be on my side."

Sakura took a few moments to let his words sink in, not sure where the conversation was heading. She took a controlling deep breath, trying her best to keep her tears at bay as she began to respond. "…I know I am not very strong now Sasuke-kun, but Tsunade-sama is now teaching me-"

"You're not even fit to be my wife," Sasuke cut in harshly, giving her a disgusted look as he eyed her up and down coldly. "The type of strength I speak of is not one of ability, but of prestige. You lack it. You're foolish and loud, and you have no proper manners or etiquette. Nothing you can say Sakura…" Sasuke stepped closer to her in an intimidating matter, making her in turn step backwards in defense. "…_nothing_ can make me want you. Why don't you go take Naruto as your lover, he pined for you once."

It felt like someone had kicked her square in the chest. Her shoulders slumped, her face blanched with mortification. How could he be saying this to her… the man she loved? She brought a clenched fist up to her mouth, in a steady attempt to stifle her whimper. Hot tears were already running down her face as she shook her head in denial of Sasuke's confession.

Sasuke shook his head, a cruel smirk forming on his lips. "And there's the tears, right on cue," he hissed in disgust. "It's annoying how incredibly predictable you are, Sakura."

"How could you just say this to me… so plainly and full of malice?" Sakura gasped as she wiped her face. She felt the bile rise in the back of her throat as the nausea swept her.

He gave her an even colder glare as she gravely retorted, "Because it is something that needs to be said," Sasuke replied dryly as he looked away from her. "It's the reality of the situation… and I want to sever all ties of this nonsense before I'm married next month."

Sakura's limbs trembled and her stomach lurched with when he mentioned marriage. She looked at Sasuke, searching his face, his eyes for any sign of compassion. There was none. He was being as brutally honest as he could possibly be right now; and his intentions were known. They had always been known, but Sakura chose to ignore it. Like he said, the reality of the situation was his total disinterest in her. He was moving on with his life, and his only advice to her was to do the same.

Sakura ran off, not wanting to hear any more. She pushed through the crowd of gathers, feeling like she couldn't breathe. It was hard for her to run in her kimono, so she picked up the gowns' end as much as she could as she escaped.

**.:: END FLASHBACK ::.**

This was when Kakashi noticed her exiting the dining hall. He saw the bitter anguish on her face, and knew in an instant what had transpired. Kakashi knew Sakura's pain. To love someone for so long… to hope that one day they would finally stop ignoring you only be given the truth that they just didn't want you at all. It was hard to bear. He followed behind her from a discreet distance, leaping gracefully on the rooftops of the buildings, keeping her in full view as he went.

She finally stopped at the bridge team seven would meet everyday. It was ironic for her to stop here; the years had gone by so fast and now she had nothing but this bridge to remind her of what could have been. Kakashi landed silently on a rooftop nearby; wondering what she would do next. He knew she was in a volatile state; so it was best to keep an eye on her.

She rested her head on the bridge railing, sobbing loudly. He heard her call out Sasuke's name between choked sobs, and Kakashi's heart broke. It enraged him that Sasuke had to end it the way he did; he could have handled it better. He wished he could have spoken to the boy about the matter, and ask him to let her down gently. But who was he to meddle into people affairs?

A half hour had passed, and her tears had subsided. She seemed to stare at her reflection in the lake, her body swaying slightly as the warm night wind blew. Kakashi sighed with relief. Maybe she was coming to terms with her loss. Finally getting out of his crouching position, Kakashi stretched his legs out in front of him as he reached around to grab his _Come Come Paradise_ out of his bag. He froze when he saw Sakura's sudden movements… she stepped one foot on the bridge railing.

Kakashi's heart raced with alarm. Was she about to throw herself off the bridge? There was no time to wait for the answer; he had to act, and fast. Before he could register what he was doing, he was making his way down towards her, just as she stepped her other foot on the bridge railing…

**: To be continued :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seijin no hi**

Written by narutofox (aka gokusgirl)

Thanks to **Nesha** & **ChiyoChan **for beta reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**In the last chapter:**

_Kakashi's heart raced with alarm. Was she about to throw herself off the bridge? There was no time to wait for the answer; he had to act, and fast. Before he could register what he was doing, he was making his way down towards her, just as she stepped her other foot on the bridge railing… _

Chapter Two

"Going somewhere Sakura?" Kakashi spoke coolly as he suddenly appeared behind her. Startled, she whipped around to look at him and lost her footing on the railing. Kakashi saw her fall, and rushed to catch her as she fell backwards into his arms. _God_, Kakashi thought to himself, _to finally touch her!_ He looked down at her, and in spite of the tear-stained face and puffy eyes, she was truly beautiful. She felt so light in his arms… and her fragrant jasmine scent filled his senses, making his head spin. It seemed like hours went by as he held her, and realizing that the entire incident was probably embarrassing to her, he let her stand, clearing his throat sharply.

"Kaka-sensei… thank you," Sakura spoke softly, her eyes lowered with shame and humiliation.

"Sakura," Kakashi replied, his tone chaste but rough with the mere mention of her calling him teacher. "I am no longer your sensei… I haven't been for many years now."

"I know… but out of respect I say it," Sakura answered, still not making eye contact with him yet. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Well I'm glad I did," Kakashi said, leaning against the bridge railing, folding his arms. "If you came out here all alone you would have just tossed yourself right off this bridge and not a soul to save you, eh?"

Sakura's cheeks reddened, and she finally glared at him. "I… it wasn't what you think," Sakura sputtered out, and then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously and added, "Are you _following_ me?"

"I saw you leaving the dining hall, and you did seem a bit _distressed_… so yes, I followed you," Kakashi said with a slight shrug. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. But I must tell you something, Sakura."

"If its advice about pursuing Sasuke, forget it," Sakura scoffed as she turned away from her former teacher. "He told me tonight he doesn't want me. He never did."

"That's not entirely true," Kakashi responded, making Sakura to spin around to look at him one more. "It's not that he doesn't want you… he couldn't."

"I don't understand," Sakura muttered, shaking her head with confusion.

"Now that Sasuke has defeated his brother, it's time for him to rebuild his clan. Since he is the only living relative of the Uchiha Clan, it is imperative that he chooses a wife that will bear him a strong son."

"Like I couldn't?" Sakura blurted out angrily, suddenly realizing how awkward it was to admit such.

"Let me finish, Sakura," Kakashi said sternly. She nodded her head, urging him to continue. "The wife that Sasuke must choose has to be from a strong clan, preferably one that has an advanced bloodline."

Sakura grew silent with his words, taking them in with a small sigh. As she looked off into the night, and she softly muttered, "I know you're right… but he didn't have to say what he did to me. It was so cold and cruel, nothing I would expect from him. So what? I'm not anything special. He said I lack prestige. No special talent, advanced bloodlines, just homely and plain. No wonder guys don't even bother looking at me."

Before she could begin to cry at her own revelation, she felt Kakashi's finger on her chin, and he raised her head up to meet his gaze. It surprised her that he was suddenly this close to her. She stared back at the man, thinking to herself that even after all these years, he still towered over her. He looked as he did eight years ago, with his silvery white hair that stood up in all directions. His mask, neatly laid across his face concealed his identity, and the only feature you could see on his face was his right eye, the dark orb glittering in the moonlit night.

"Sakura," Kakashi's voice was barely above a soft whisper. "Do you really think so little of yourself?" Sakura gasped at the comment, and was ready to respond when her instructor's finger touched her lips. She shook; the initial contact felt like touching a doorknob when walking across a flushed carpet. It was just his finger, but by Gods, it was the only real contact he ever gave her (expect for the childish pat on her head when she was younger). "You are very special Sakura… don't ever talk down on yourself ever again, understand?"

Suddenly flattered, Sakura nodded mutely. Kakashi's hand cupped her small face, his thumb softly caressing her jaw line. "If you cannot believe in yourself, then how can you expect others to, eh?" Kakashi seemed to murmur, finding himself lost in her touch. "And you're far from plain… its Sasuke's loss if he cannot see that." Taking a deep breath, Kakashi let go of her face, turning his back to her as he began to stare out into the lake. He went too far, he feared. He became so overwhelmed with her self pity that he wanted to save her from it. He wouldn't be too surprised it she slapped him for touching her. He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he prepared for the worst.

Sakura blinked. She looked at him, his back now turned to her, standing in that quizzical stance with his hands in his pockets. Her heart fluttered with a rhythm she never even felt with Sasuke. He _almost_ came right out and said it…

"Y-you think..." Sakura asked slowly as she walked up beside him, only to see the shiny amulet of the ninja band. "…I'm not plain, Kaka-sensei?"

There was a long tense moment before he answered, but when he did he never looked her direction. "I think you're _beautiful_, Sakura-chan."

Sakura burst into tears of joy, wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his upper arm, realizing that he was too tall to place her head on his shoulder. Kakashi eye widened when she touched him, making the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand. He turned, slowly putting his arms around her in an awkward way as they embraced. He felt his knees shake; his palms became sweaty in his gloves. He hadn't been this close to anyone like this… in quite some time. It was wonderful to experience it again. Her head was now buried in his chest; and he knew she could feel his heart thundering against his sternum.

"Sakura," Kakashi whispered, finally having the courage to embrace her tighter. "Sasuke is not going to be the only man you're ever going to love. I promise you that."

She never responded, only taking deep breaths to control herself. She looked up at him, amazed that his man, a person she never related to or even confided to on a personal level could say something so sweet to her. And as she gazed at him, she never realized how… attractive her sensei was… but yet now revealing his entire face to her. As she inhaled his rich male scent, Sakura thought, _maybe being attractive doesn't have to be what you see. Its how a person makes you feel_. Hatake Kakashi was truly an enigma.

"Tonight you shouldn't feel sad," Kakashi continued, his voice uplifting the suddenly awkward silence that brewed between them. "Tonight you celebrate your _Seijin no hi_… your threshold into adulthood. And you're dressed so pretty…" He stood back from her to look at her blue kimono with the huge white flowers. "It'd be a shame to ruin this night dressed so beautifully."

"I don't want to go back to the dining hall," Sakura answered, wiping her face. "I can't face anyone right now."

"Then I will escort you home," Kakashi offered.

"NO!" Sakura protested quickly, pulling her arms up towards her chest protectively. "I don't want to go home… I can't."

Kakashi sighed, scratching the back of his head as he pondered over what he was about to ask her. If she said yes, he knew he was dreaming. This was some sake-induced dream that he had once too often. But if she declined, well hell, that was the reality of the situation. He was old; and he wouldn't expect her to want him after all. He stood in front of her, watching her shake with the ambivalence of going home alone. There was no way he could put her through that, at least not tonight.

"Well…" Kakashi sighed heavily as he stuffed his hands back in his pockets once more. "If you take no offense, you are more than welcome to come back with me to my quarters."

Sakura paused for a moment, and Kakashi closed his eyes, bracing himself for the torrents of curses and accusations. His eye shot open wide with surprise when he heard her reply, "I would be honored, Hatake Kakashi." As he gazed back at her warm smile, he knew that finally his dreams had indeed come true.

**: To be continued : **


	3. Chapter 3

**Seijin no hi**

Written by narutofox (aka gokusgirl)

**Author notes:** Special thanks to **Nesha** and **ChiyoChan **for beta reading!

Also I wanted to address something about this story. I know that I am known for lengthy chapters in the past, and with this new piece I decided to make the chapters shorter. This has been done for personal and professional reasons. I can say that smaller chapters are better to edit and revise, and that's my main focus. I want to strive for quality, not quantity. So if you're looking for a chapter of _War and Peace_, look elsewhere. Short and sweet is my motto.

Thanks for all the reviews, the next and final installment will be posted in two weeks. Thanks for stopping by, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Just borrowing them for kicks.

* * *

Chapter Three

They walked through the quiet streets of Konoha, making light conversation. Kakashi even managed to make Sakura laugh a few times in spite of how the evening had began. Sakura became a bit uneasy when they approached the shopping district; she prayed he wasn't walking her home after all. She didn't know what she was doing at the moment – she just needed to be away from her lonely apartment for a while. Surprisingly Kakashi's company was quite uplifting, and she was little curious about seeing where he lived. She always wondered what the copy-ninja did in his spare time, and where he spent it.

Sakura smiled. It was wonderful how he just opened up; saying the things he said to her… she felt the proverbial wall that Kakashi kept up slowly come down around her, leaving her in wonderment. Even inviting her to his place was flattering. She felt privileged to be with him at the moment; this was certain a rarity and she intended to take full advantage of it.

As they approached the bookstore, Sakura wasn't too surprised that his loft was right above it. She remembered how much he loved to read his adult novels, and with him being so close to what he loved most was pleasantly predictable.

"One moment," Kakashi told Sakura as he stealthily leaped onto his patio, and then rolled down a rope ladder for her to climb. Once she climbed up, he was there to carefully help her throw her legs over the ledge.

As she climbed into the huge window, she gasped as she finally laid eyes on the humble abode of Hatake Kakashi.

It was a small living quarters, a modest single room apartment with one bathroom. The first thing her eyes fell upon was his queen-sized futon, already pulled down into the sleeping position. One wall had two doors, one with huge frames that suggested that it was the closet. Between the two doorways was his diploma from the ninja academy, and other accolades recognizing him during his service in the village and in the ANBU. The other walls were magnificently covered with bookshelves loaded with books.

In total awe, Sakura found herself walking towards them, her fingers gently sliding along the dusty book spines as she read each title. She was surprised to see that these books weren't dirty books, but simple novels with bold fleeting titles that suggested they were either action/adventure or drama stories from various different countries. Sakura looked over her shoulder, glancing at Kakashi as he turned on the light that sat on a small end table. She smiled warmly, turning her attention back to the books; now with the illumination of the lamp she was able to see the book titles better.

"_Analects of Confucius, Totem and Taboo…_" Sakura read aloud the titles, not sure what they meant. She stopped at one familiar title, and spoke the title aloud before realizing she said it. _"…Karma Sutra_?"

"Ahem," Kakashi managed to say in his embarrassment after hearing that title. It'd been years since he read that book; somewhere deep in his heart he wished he could have put the manual to use, but his thoughts were quickly put aside as he saw her pull the book down from the shelf. "It was a gift… it's been years since I-" He trailed off, not knowing what to tell her. That it been years since he touched a woman? Or read the book?

"Ino has a book similar to this," Sakura responded as she flipped through its pages. "She said she's learned quite a lot from it." Sakura looked up at Kakashi, and noticed the awkwardness of the topic had made him deafly silent. She smiled, nervously shutting the book as she returned it back to its rightful place on the bookshelf.

Kakashi relaxed; relieved to see the book back where it needed to be. It is true; he walked around with a rather naughty book on his person everyday. But Karma Sutra was a bit deeper than a cheesy novel. "Do you want to have something to drink?" He offered.

"Yes, warm sake… if you have it," Sakura answered, placing her hands on her hips. "Since I'm an adult now, I want to have an adult drink."

"Hai," Kakashi chuckled as he scratched his head. "I think I have a bottle somewhere… you can have a seat on my bed… it's all I have to sit on… I usually don't entertain guests at home."

"That's fine, Kaka-sensei," Sakura said as she sat down on the futon's edge. She noticed as Kakashi walked towards his bedroom closet he didn't say a word, an acute sign that she had offended him again. "… I mean, Kakashi-kun."

He stopped, looking over at her smiling warmly at him. _Kakashi-kun_, he thought. His heart fluttered with the way she said it.

Moments later Kakashi found a bottle of some premium sake and after finding his drinking cups and warmer, the pair sat on his bed and drank quietly after a toast to good friends.

"I'm sorry it took a while to give you the sake," Kakashi told Sakura as he took a small sip from his cup right through his mask. "I never drank sake at home. And this bottle was given to me at my Seijin no hi… so you can image how old it is!"

Sakura instantly felt bad about making him open up something that he had for so long. She was sure it held some sentimental value. "Oh… you didn't have to open it for me," Sakura gasped. "Water would have been fine."

"I was once told to never drink sake alone," Kakashi assured Sakura as he took another drink. "I made a promise long ago to never open this until I found a good friend to share it with me."

Sakura's cheeks flushed. "Thank you, Kakashi-kun."

_Say it again,_ Kakashi thought to himself, feeling goose bumps tickle his skin when she said his name. "Drink up before it cools." He informed her.

He watched her as she raised the porcelain cup up to her lush red lips, taking a small, sensual sip of the warm sake. She closed her eyes as she swallowed, letting the liquid roll across her tongue. It was at that very moment Kakashi realized he was fascinated with her. A man possessed by her absolute beauty. A slave to her every whim. She was so beautiful and graceful, unknowing to the fact that she entranced him without even trying. She opened her eyes in an almost slow, trance-like way as if she was awakening from a dream. Smiling back at him, she made a long purring nose that made Kakashi's groin tighten.

"Mmmm… it tastes _nice_," Sakura replied, taking now a longer sip from her cup.

"Don't drink so fast," Kakashi warned her. "Sake is very sweet, but very potent. And I don't want you to think-"

"That you're taking advantage of me?" Sakura cut in, giving him a wicked smirk. Even though his face was covered, she could the tops of his cheeks redden. "Don't worry… there's no way I'm getting drunk tonight. I want to remember _everything_ that happens."

Kakashi eyebrow knitted in confusion. _She wants to remember everything that happens?_ Shaking his head, Kakashi began to reply when she cut across him yet again.

"Let's make another toast, shall we?" Sakura announced happily as she raised her cup. "To loved ones, old and new."

He hesitated a moment before making the toast, puzzled at how the sake was making Sakura loose all her inhibitions.

"Sakura," Kakashi said in a serious tone. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about coming over here… I know that I'm not the type of man you would want; I just thought-" He trailed off, tearing his gaze from her. Suddenly he felt so full of shame; this was his student, former but still his student he was lusting over. There was no way she would feel anything for an old man like him. He began to mentally kick himself when he felt the warmth of her body close to his.

Their thighs were now pressed close together, her sweet scent wayfaring through his senses that still made him dizzy. When he slowly raised his eye up to meet hers, his heart ached when he looked deeply into her huge sea-green eyes that now stared back at him sadly. They didn't say a word, they didn't need to now. They simply gazed at each other as the tension rose into Kakashi's chest, nearly preventing him to breathe.

Sakura slowly drew her hand up towards his face, and he flinched when her hand caressed his jaw line. In a quiet whisper she finally broke the thick silence saying, "Kakashi… do you really think so little of yourself?" His eye widened, amazed that she used his own words to console him. She paused for a moment only to add, "And what type of man do _you_ think I want?"

Kakashi gulped under her securitizing stare. He didn't want her to know he was nervous as hell yet, so he smoothly answered, "The type of man like Sasuke."

"I _thought_ I wanted the type of man like Sasuke," Sakura replied as she continued to caress his face. "But now I realize all I ever wanted is someone that loves me, faults and all."

_You're perfection_, Kakashi thought to himself. Suddenly reality hit him as he realized what she was hinting to. "Sakura… do you know what you are doing?"

"No," She answered plainly, not really giving thought on the matter. "But I won't end this night regretting it, either."

Her small hands slid across his shiny amulet, her thumb hooked underneath it to push it up on his forehead. He made no protest of her subtle movement; suddenly relaxing underneath her touch as the cool air hit his now exposed face. Kakashi shivered when he felt her slender fingertips trail the scar across his closed eye. As her fingers ran across the scar, he slowly opened it, focusing the blood red orb at her. He knew what she wanted; and with a silent nod she raised her hands to his face once more, those tender fingers trailing along the top of his mask.

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest; the overwhelming urge to see his entire face was becoming highly erotic. Gradually she pulled the mask down, past his nose to reveal his cheeks and mouth. She gasped in spite of herself when she finally laid eyes on him; a smile curling on her lips as she now looked upon Kakashi's unmasked face. He was everything she thought… and hoped for.

He couldn't believe he was letting her do this. No one had gazed at his unmasked face in over a decade, and here she was, pulling his mask down with little or no effort at all. In all the combative battles and dangers he ever faced, he never felt the way he did right now. That vulnerable, defenseless sensation he felt was so unfamiliar to him. He loathed and loved it all at once. He noted how she gasped, and he feared for a moment she wasn't pleased with what she saw. Then in that same instant he saw her smile; and it eased his worries.

"Kakashi-kun," Sakura began as she cupped his face in her hands. "You're so… _handsome_. Why do you choose to hide your face?"

He felt numb; his mouth so dry that he couldn't form the words just yet. "Because a true ninja conceals his identity."

"Hai," Sakura agreed, slowly leaning forward until their noses nearly touched. Through half-lidded eyes, she spoke softly, her tone rich with desire. "Kiss me, Kakashi-kun… kiss me and make me a woman tonight."

Lemon next chapter? You betcha.

**: To be continued :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seijin no hi**

Written by narutofox (aka gokusgirl)

Author's Note: Well, this is what you've been waiting for! This chapter is only for the grown and sexy… so kids stay out! And it's long and filled with lemony goodness! Thanks to everyone's reviews and comments, it really meant a lot to me. Since there was such a warm reception over this piece, I have already begun a continuing story to follow this one; the title is still in the works. Make sure to place me under your favorite author alert for updates.

Special thanks to my very talented beta readers **Nesha** and **ChiyoChan**, you two are the greatest!

Well, without further ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ™.

* * *

**In the last chapter:**

_Through half-lidded eyes, she spoke softly, her tone rich with desire. "Kiss me, Kakashi-kun… kiss me and make me a woman tonight."_

Chapter Four

Sakura didn't give Kakashi a chance to respond as she closed in, pressing her mouth gently against his. He panicked for moment; not believing that Sakura was now kissing him… his heart thundered against his sternum with anticipated joy! He began to kiss her back, his arms encircling her has he pulled her into his lap. He heard her moan; feeling her fingers rake through his thick hair.

He could tell she was inexperienced at kissing; she simply kept her mouth closed tightly against his, moaning softly as she moved her head side to side. After a few moments, he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her squeak with surprise.

Sakura's eyes shot open with the intrusion of Kakashi's tongue in her mouth, and she heard him chuckle softly when she squeaked. Finding her tongue, he stroked it delicately, savoring the sweet taste of her combined with the sake on her taste buds. His now brave hands dove into her satiny hair, his fingertips gently massaging her scalp.

The kiss, which once was innocent and gentle, began to grow hungry and passionate. Kakashi sensed this and broke his mouth from hers, leaving them both gasping for air. Sakura began tugging on flack jacket eagerly, wanting something she herself did not know. He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. Her mouth was open; cheeks flushed with arousal and annoyance for interrupting her from her task.

"Are you sure about this, Sakura?" Kakashi asked her, his voice deep with desire. "We can never go back once we've cross this line."

"I have never been so sure about anything as I am right now," Sakura breathed. "Make love to me, _please_."

They kissed once again, this time with more eagerness than before. As they laid back on the futon, his kisses trailed down her long lovely neck, dipping his tongue into the hollow of her throat and along her collarbone. She squirmed and withered beneath him; her legs intertwining with his. He rose up, and she whimpered with protest. He began to roughly tear off his flack jacket, breaking the zipper and discarding it across the room as he pulled his long black shirt over his head. Sakura in turn began to undress herself, pulling the sash of the kimono's belt off hurriedly. She gazed at his now naked chest, and before she knew what she was doing she leaned forward and kissed his neck and shoulders, making him shudder.

Sakura's mind was twirling as her tongue licked his salty skin. She had never done these sorts of things before. Kakashi was the first man she ever kissed, and now some unknown force was making her body boil with a feeling to be touched in a way she never felt before. Her senses were heightened; her body tingled with a feeling that made her anxious. She was about to lose her virginity to him; it scared and excited her all at the same time.

Kakashi watched her undress, revealing all those secret spots he had only dreamed about. His knees shook with anticipation as he thought about what they were about to do. _I have to make this perfect_, Kakashi thought to himself. _She will want no other man once she's had me_.

In a matter of seconds they were both naked as the day they were born. Sakura's eyes washed over the man's body, trying hard to not to look at his arousal. It scared her, and she knew that if she looked at it she would loose all her nerve. Kakashi noted how she didn't completely look at him, so he crawled onto the futon, closing the gap between them as his body pressed closely to hers. He needed to make her feel, to make her loose herself in her desires before he could take her.

Sakura's heart raced when she felt his body press into hers; feeling his hard, hot arousal on her stomach. She began to close her eyes, preparing herself for whatever he planned on doing next, she wasn't sure.

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke calmly. She opened her eyes, now looking directly into his Sharingan. The pupils slowly began to spin, and she gasped. "Relax… we have all night, and I will take my time. I will not hurt you, okay?"

"Hn," Was all Sakura could say; her eyes still focused on the Sharingan. Kakashi leaned forward, giving her a deep sensual kiss, drawing her out of her trance. She blinked as she kissed him back; coming to her senses. She felt his weight on her; the touch of his skin against hers, and the way his heart beat against his chest. She was becoming lost with him and she loved it.

Kakashi's kisses led down her neck, his hands grouping her breasts, rolling the taunt nipples between his fingers. Sakura's back arched when he closed his mouth over one nipple, his tongue swirling around the areola slowly. Her hands clawed at him, the sheets, anything she could reach for. She let out a yelp when she felt his other hand slide between her legs.

"Do you like this, Sakura?" Kakashi breathed hotly into her ear, feeling her shake with ecstasy. "This is _nothing_ compared to the amount of pleasure I'm about to give you." His hand between her legs slid across her slick mound, and instinctively she opened her legs wider, silently wanting more. With a dark chuckle Kakashi let his fingers probe her gently, finding the bud of her desire and flicking it deliberately.

Sakura's body was on fire, and she didn't know what he did to make her legs open with no hesitation. Her hips bucked against his hand, desperately wanting something she didn't quite know. With a groan Kakashi withdrew his hand, sliding down her lithe body has he settled his head between her legs. Before Sakura could register what he was about to do, Kakashi hungrily lapped at her, grabbing her thighs roughly as he pulled her hips up and towards his mouth.

Panting, Sakura threw her head back against the pillows, her body arching towards Kakashi's hungry mouth. Never in her life had she felt like this, her head spun and her legs widened and yet she tried to close them but couldn't due to Kakashi's strong grip on her thighs. Forcing herself to look down at him, she slowly raised her head, only seeing his silvery white mane between her legs, and then his head slowly rose, his tongue darting out to tease her clit and then dipping back down. He raised his head back up again, this time dragging his tongue along the folds of her sex slowly as their eyes locked.

Shamefully Sakura let her head drop back on the pillow, and she closed her eyes. _Could this be really happening?_ She thought. _Is this what a man and a woman do when they are alone together?_ She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Kakashi's voice that had changed since they began.

"Sakura… do not be ashamed of how your body feels when I do this," Kakashi told her. She looked down at him again, gazing upon those handsome features he kept hidden from the world. "Give into to the pleasure." His mouth returned to her heated core, now with more vigor.

Kakashi was becoming drunk with her; her taste was so sweet and gratifying. He knew now that no man would ever have her; she was his. He wanted to give her what she wanted; this unknown pleasure she sought. He wanted her to feel it; ride it… to give into the blissful power of just being loved.

Sakura felt the pure hot pleasure burn through her body, shaking her from inside and out. The pleasure seemed to constrict around her womanhood, and with a loud, sobbing shriek she exploded. She gripped Kakashi's head tightly, knowing he was making her feel this tremendous experience. It felt like she was free falling into an abyss of paradise. She knew she would seek this kind of pleasure always.

Kakashi felt the floodgates of her body release, and he eagerly drank her in. After a few very intense moments, the she came back down peacefully, her body becoming limp and still in his grasp. He looked up at her, her skin covered with a fine sheen of sweat and her chest heaving up and down. Even if he couldn't take her right now, he would be satisfied. Making her come was more rewarding than he imagined.

Sakura rose her head up to look at him drunkenly, and she tied to speak but he left her throat dry from screaming. Swallowing hard, she managed to say, "T-that was _incredible_."

"I'm glad you liked it, Sakura." Kakashi replied as he climbed back onto the futon with her, taking her into his arms. They kissed again, not minding the taste of herself on his mouth. They laid there for a while, her head on his chest while they both embraced. Sakura looked finally looked up at Kakashi, biting her lip shyly.

"I've still haven't gotten use to that face," Sakura chided. Kakashi didn't say a word; he only smiled as he ran his hands slowly along her hip. "Is there more, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. She was ready for more? He didn't want to rush their lovemaking; he was taking a slower pace to give her body time to recover. "If you're ready for more, I can show you more." Kakashi ground out with a lustful tone.

"I want more," Sakura said in a more equally lustful voice, her bold hand grasping his manhood tightly. "Tell me… can _this_ give me more pleasure than your tongue?"

Kakashi felt himself harden with her dirty-talk. "Do you want to find out?"

With a playful giggle Sakura grasped his arousal tighter, and gasped when she felt it pulse under her hand. They both grew quiet as she slowly stoked him, and when she finally had the courage to look at it, she was amazed at what she saw. She was left in awe of its vastness. She worked her hand up and down its velvety length, surprised that seemed to have a life of its own as it throbbed in her hand. Sakura gulped; wondering was it possible for _this_ to fit in _her_. She looked back up at Kakashi; he was in total bliss with his eyes closed, his head leaned back as she felt him. Suddenly she felt his member pulsate quiet differently than before; and his eyes flashed open, removing her hand off him quickly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked timidly.

"No…you were doing everything right, that's why I had to make you stop," Kakashi said with a choked voice. After he gathered his composure, he caressed Sakura's face, looking deeply into her eyes. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Hai," Sakura said softly, kissing him on the lips. They both began to lie back onto the futon, Kakashi now on top of her as he settled himself between her legs. He kept kissing her to distract her while his left hand slid down her agile body to rest between her legs. He felt her tense up; sucking in a deep breath she tried to calm herself. His very skilled fingers found her clit, kneading it softly in small, teasing circles. Sakura sighed into his mouth, her eyes drawing closed as he stroked her again. After a few moments Kakashi drew his hand down lower to her opening, inserting one digit in slowly but not all the way. She was already soaking wet, so ready for the taking. It made Kakashi's arousal jump with anticipation with the mere thought of being inside her.

Sakura stiffened when she felt his finger inside of her, and as he began to slowly move his finger in and out, his thumb gliding across her clit with every motion made something swell within her, making her feel lost in the pleasure once again. Kakashi felt her muscles involuntarily squeeze his finger, and she began to breathe harder, her hips moving on its own.

Sakura leaned her head back, breaking their kiss. Kakashi began kissing the crook of her neck, nipping on the flesh with his teeth as he continued to caress her. She was so close to climax, her body was so hot and shaking for more. Kakashi could sense she was ready, and so was he. He just became so apprehensive about taking her virginity all at once; in the past when he was on missions he ventured into brothels and took dozens of women; tearing through them without regard for their pleasure; only seeking his own. But this was so different. This was someone he cared for… he cared that he brought her to orgasm; he cared that he would hurt her. He cared that she was his first; and cared that she received pleasure over and over again. Meeting her needs suddenly conquered his very own. Only one thing could do this to a man.

Love.

"Kakashi…" Sakura pleaded, grabbing his arms tightly.

He leaned forward, kissing her once more. He grabbed his arousal, placing it close to her wet opening. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her beautifully flushed face, her eyes wide and searching…he could sense her fear as he pushed himself inside her; only working the head in. He pushed forward until he felt the resistance of her barrier, and he stopped. Instinct wanted him to continue; to sate this burning desire and fill her completely. Kakashi's skin tingled; he gritted his teeth at the sensation of her sex grabbing him, trying to pull him in.

"Sakura," Kakashi managed to say, his voice failing to sound steady and in control. "It may hurt in the beginning… tell me to stop if it gets to be too much."

Sakura only nodded, so drunk with need that she didn't care how it felt; she just wanted him inside her. She felt him move forward; and the pressure on her barrier increased until she felt a stinging sensation that peaked into an immeasurable about of pain.

Kakashi's heart raced as he pushed through, slowly tearing away the last remnants of her childhood. He was making progress gradually; but he was still worried that he was hurting her. He heard her moan and cry out softly; trying her best not to scream as she braced his shoulders and buried her head in his chest.

When she felt his pelvis against hers, she then realized that he was fully inside her. She and Kakashi were one. The pain was still visible; as long as they stayed still for a moment she could try her best to relax and become adjusted to his size. With a steady breath she blinked; never feeling so full in all her life. _I can take the pain,_ Sakura assured herself. _I am Shinobi; pain is only an obstacle._

It took every fiber of Kakashi's being not to move at that moment. He felt his arms that were now planted on Sakura's sides tremble. Kakashi prided on his control; he never lost it. But tonight, on this very important night of nights he felt himself slip, and fast.

He huffed, grabbing her hips roughly as he willed himself not to come. Not yet. This was too special for her and for him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep controlling breath before he began slow, penetrating thrusts within her. Every motion he made Sakura moaned agonizingly at first, her body still dealing with the pain.

"Tell me to stop Sakura," Kakashi ground out as his thrusts began to increase. "Tell me…" Kakashi kept saying those words almost in a mantra as he felt her wither beneath him.

No words. She could hear him; but she couldn't respond. The once searing pain that she felt was now being replaced with something else. Something wonderful… something far better than she could ever imagined. She could feel it every time he thrust into her depths, sending the needle-prink sensations all over her body. She wanted more… she felt so close to edge and she was eager to experience orgasm again, this time with Kakashi deep within her. Finally she spoke; her voice ragged with lust.

"More," Sakura begged the copy-ninja, her hands now scooping handfuls of his thick mane. "Harder… _please_."

Kakashi was inwardly elated that she was no longer in pain and wanted more, so he graciously obliged. His next thrust was little more urgent, making Sakura hiss with pleasure. She in turn began to rock her hips up to meet his thrusts, her legs now wrapped around his waist tightly.

"I can go faster," Kakashi whispered evenly as he dove deep into her, encouraged by her request.

"I can take it," Sakura breathed, kissing once more. "Fuck me Kakashi… _fuck me!_"

He wasn't sure if her depraved words or her gyrating hips set him off, but which ever the one nearly made Kakashi come right on the spot. Grabbing her hips, he began to move in a faster rhythm, making Sakura pant harder. He heard her breath hitch high in her throat; her head fell back as her mouth opened, letting out a loud moan.

"Yessss… _oh God_!" Sakura screamed out suddenly, her head snapping back up as she looked at Kakashi, watching his body move in an almost animalistic way as he hunched into her. As she felt the walls of her sex contract hard, Sakura felt herself drift off to that wondrous place he sent her only moments before. Her body stiffened with the onslaughts of her orgasm; rocking her very core and turning her insides to liquid.

Kakashi watched with fascination as she rode her release, loving the way her body jolted, the way she screamed and thrashed her head about like she was wild. He was a bit disappointed that she didn't call his name when she came; he would have work on that the next time. His smug thoughts were quickly evaporated by the friction between their bodies, the tightening of her sex and his steady pummeling had suddenly begun to trigger his own release. He struggled to maintain his thrusts, but it was too late. Realizing he was finished for, Kakashi pumped his hips frantically; wanting to come so bad now since he had accomplished his task of pleasing her.

Sakura was coming down from her release when she felt the urgent rhythm Kakashi began again. He was panting, groaning, making a growling noise deep in his throat as pushed deep into her. He was coming, she realized, and with the last few frenzied thrusts she felt his warmth seep into her; spurting uncontrollably as Kakashi howled like a madman. It was erotic to see him this way; so out of control and unrestrained. It all she needed to have another small but satisfying release that made her toes curl.

Kakashi was a man spent. All his energy was drained, and as he fell to the side of his new lover, sleep took over him swiftly. As he drifted off, the last thing he could remember was the feeling of Sakura's quivering sex, her hands on his chest, and the smell of her hair. He was stirred awake by Sakura hands that now slid up and down his chest and stomach. He opened his eyes, looking at her now in her post-orgasmic glow.

"Wow," Sakura sighed dreamily, a smile huge on her lips. "That was _wonderful_ Kakashi-kun."

Sleepily he smiled back; slowly trying to sit up when he realized that they were still intimately connected to each other. He carefully dislodged himself from her warmth; noting how she hissed at the mild pain that was now between her legs.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked in a quiet and concerning tone. His fingers slid along her face, sweeping the now wet strands of hair that stuck to her forehead.

"I'm a little tender, but I'll recover." Sakura murmured softly, her eyes becoming heavy as sleepiness came to claim her. "Kakashi-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you."

The sudden silence told him that she was now fast asleep. Kakashi placed his arms around her, feeling an ocean of emotions sweep through him. _Sakura_, he thought to himself as he smiled proudly. _His little Kunoichi_. He would never let her go. And now knowing her insatiable sexual appetite, she would be ready for seconds come morning.

He just couldn't wait.

**The End**

* * *

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think! A new story continuing this one coming out soon! 


End file.
